When a gapless elbow arrester is mounted on a high voltage transformer bushing, high moment forces can be set up in the electrically conductive probe which are of sufficient force to bend or break the electrical connector on the surge arrester assembly. These moment forces are created because a hot stick several feet long is used to install the arrester on the bushing. If the arrester is mounted off-center to the bushing a high moment force can be imparted to the connector. If the connector is rigidly attached to the surge arrester block, it is often broken off from the block producing an electrical disconnection between the connector and the surge arrester block.